


Stars and Stripes With A Dash of The Past

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is all set for his special day, and how wonderful he knows it'll be. He finds something particularly odd in the closet, but an American birthday celebration is always one filled to the brim with fun and games. 4th of July fluff with a bit of AmericaxFem!Spain thrown in for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Stripes With A Dash of The Past

Bacon. The smell of delicious, savory bacon filled the air that day in Washington, more specifically the home of Alfred F. Jones. He woke up to that lavish smell, surrounding him with his morning hunger. He rolled over in the bed, noticing that his bed partner was missing. As he was about to get up, someone came through the door, holding a tray filled with food. She was a lovely Spanish woman, long beautiful legs, a short red dress. Her deep chestnut hair flowed down past her shoulders, framing her emerald eyes. She wore a gentle smile as she placed the tray on his lap, filled to the brim with bacon and eggs.   
Alfred looked at her a bit confused, “What's all this for?”

“It's your cumpleaños , darling. I couldn't have you coming downstairs for your desayuno, so I brought it to you, it's your special day~”, she answered, sitting down next to him on the bed, stroking his hair.

That was enough of an answer for him, he dug right in, enjoying the beginning of his special day. He had a lot of big plans, the party being the largest. He had invited everyone he knew, most all of responding that they were coming. He was always so ecstatic about today, though why shouldn't he be? It was his special day, the day of his independence, he should enjoy it as much as possible. He needed to just put the last finishing touches on the house and that was it. Streamers and balloons filled the atrium and living room that was going to double as the party room along with his backyard. Carmen and Alfred had taken the last few days to decorate and deck everything out in red, white, and blue; stars and stripes. She was happy to help, considering that she moved in not all that long ago, still getting used to the American cultures and celebrations, but she definitely knew how much of a large gather this would be. Everyone had heard stories of it, that is, if they weren't attending. Most all the countries in the world would come, party with oddly colored cakes and alcohol, which always lead to many fun disasters and adventures to happen in that house. Though there was a person or two that would never be in attendance, he didn't mind much, they didn't know what they were missing.

He finished off the food, thanking Carmen his usual way, kissing her gently on the cheek and he attempted to take down the tray himself, stacked with plates. She wouldn't have any of it, taking it from him and going down the stairs to wash and clean up. Alfred took the opportunity to look through his closet, searching for the perfect outfit to wear as the guest of honor for the party, well, the special birthday boy anyway. He looked and looked, not really finding what he was looking for at all in his closet. He got to the very back of it when he noticed something, something he hadn't seen in a very long time; his uniform from the Revolutionary War. Alfred pulled it out, giving it a once over.

“I wonder if this would even fit me anymore...”, he thought to himself, unbuttoning it.

He threw on a white undershirt, and some pants to match. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, buttoning it up the front. He moved around a bit, it was a bit tight, and a bit shorter than he remembered, but it practically fit. He figured today of all days would be the best time for him to ever wear it again. He slid down the railing of the stairs, wandering into the kitchen.

“What do you think?”, he asked, wondering if it was a bit too out of the ordinary, maybe too old for something like this, considering how modern everything else was.

As she gave him a look over, walking around him and looking at the uniform, “Oh angelito, that's absolutely maravillosa~”   
“Good enough for the party?”, he questioned, still unsure.

“Sí, of course. It is quite fitting”

That was good enough for him, that's what he'd keep on then. They started on the decorations there soon after, setting up the eleven tiered cake, sparkling with stars and covered in red, white, and blue frosting. He always wanted to make the fireworks display himself, so he set up the timers and explosives for that. It was always the wonderful climax of the whole event, starting right at 10:30 and lasting nearly until midnight. He went a bit over the top each year, wanting to outdo himself each and every time, which made the spectacle quite something to behold. They had to work the entire afternoon to get everything, but by the time that 6:00 rolled around, everything was completed and the first guests were starting to arrive.

Everything was going quite well, the guests were enjoying themselves and nobody had gotten killed or passed out yet, which was always a good sign. Even to that day he got compliments and things on how he was doing and where he started, especially this time though, considering what he was wearing. Many of the guests recognized it, thinking it was a lovely commemoration for his 236th birthday. He took the compliments with dignity and humility...Well that's something that hadn't even crossed his mind the entire night, instead he took it more to his ego, reveling in the feeling of being the center of attention, not like he wasn't every time he went out anyway. He would make sure of that, and his birthday was no different. It was all about him today, everyone knew that and just played along with his little ego boosting game. Alfred walked up to the balcony overlooking the backyard that people were now gathering in to watch the fireworks display. He had rigged the whole thing to be started from where he was, it was also his favorite spot to look at them, being a bit away from everyone, but still being able to hear the sounds of awing and compliments. He was ready to push the button when a certain beautiful Spanish woman came sauntering up the stairs, cuddling up next to him.

He smiled over at her, “Want to help me push the button?”

“No no, amor, it's your show”

He took that initiate and looked over at the time, 10:30. It was showtime. He pressed the button and immediately the sky was lit up with fabulous and vivid colors and shapes. Those were always his favorite parts, seeing the sky light up in celebration of him, of what he's done. He wrapped his arm around Carmen's waist, holding her closer to him. Right near the finale, being the cheesy young man that he is, he decided to kiss her again, pulling across her back, leaning into her more as their lips touched in a passionate flare. He rested his head on hers, staring out at the night sky. Land of the Free, Home of the Brave, huh? 236 years striving for freedom, he could get used to something like this, a quieter time. Who knows what the next year would bring him, but then again, he always seems rather caught up in the now. 


End file.
